


Please

by torch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for hJc and afrai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Did I wake you? Terribly sorry, but it _is_ morning — ah. Er. Well, in certain time zones. I've picked up something of yours again — estate sale. No, completely untouched, dust of centuries, dear boy. Besides, you had the most dreadful handwriting back around 1430. I can hardly make out a word, and I doubt— Oh, no need, I ship internationally — well, _eventually_ I do — very well. The Ritz? Lovely. You do know I won't let you see my private collection — no, really, last time was — oh. It was, wasn't it? Yes. Saturday, then. Cheerio!


End file.
